Just a Chance
by natsukiko
Summary: SoujirouxYuki...she decided to give up on him...just when he started to have feelings Occasional TsukasaxTsukushi pairing...Ü
1. Rejection!

DISCLAIMER: don't own...

Based on HYD live action...

Hope you like it...

* * *

"Great, another day of rejection from Soujirou-san" thought Yuki

She was walking along the sidewalk as she reminisced on what happened earlier…

_FLASHBACK:_

_Yuki was going to see Soujirou to give him a present_

_When she finally arrived at their meeting place_

_She saw a girl who has her arms around Soujirou and they were making out…_

_Yuki could only sigh as she mustered all of her remaining courage…_

_As she was approaching the "couple", she suddenly tripped…_

_Soujirou noticed this and walked towards Yuki…_

"_Ohayo, Yuki-chan!" he sad with a smile_

"_O-ohayo…" murmured Yuki as their faces was so close to each other_

_Then the girl nudged Soujirou…_

"_Oh, Yuki this is Anna… we're going to this new bar that Akira told us…." _

"_O-oh I see… I was about to ask u to go out with me..." _

_It was barely a whisper but Soujirou heard it_

"_I told you Yuki-chan…that I like you as a FRIEND"_

_He really emphasized the word FRIEND_

"_I know that, but I guess..you know we could give it a try…" _

_When suddenly Anna tugged on Soujirou's shirt_

"_Oh sorry Yuki we have to go…"_

_And with that they were gone..._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"Why can't I even find someone better?!" said Yuki

People were now staring at her as if she was mad…

Yuki felt that all eyes were on her as a pink tint made its way on her cheeks

She hurriedly went to the sweet shop or else she will be late again…

SWEET SHOP

"Yuki-chan you're late again?" asked the owner

"I'm really sorry… I just…slept late… I promise it won't happen again…"

"That's what you said Two weeks ago…Is something bothering you?"

"Oh no!!... Nothings wrong!" with that she plastered a fake smile on her face

"If you say so…" and with that the owner left

….CLOSING TIME….

"Hey, Yuki!" said Makino who was knocking on the front door

"MAKINO!! What are you doing here isn't today your day off… and it's already 9 in the evening?"

"Well, Domyouji invited me to this posh club that opened today, since all of F4 are there, I asked him if I could bring a friend along."

"Well… I don't know…" Yuki was sceptical if she should go

"Come on… PLEASE?!!" Makino then used her secret weapon: PUPPY POUT!! wid the eyes of course…

"Okay, okay I'll go but we shouldn't stay too long…"

"THANKS YUKI!!" Makino was now jumping up and down

* * *

There finish with the first chapter!!

I really like SoujirouxYuki paring...Ü

Hope you guys review...Ü

ja!


	2. PartY!

DISCLAIMER: again...don't own!!

Here's another chapter..haha hope you like it!!

* * *

$CLUB RV$

As the girls entered the club, they could see all the girls wearing skimpy outfits…

"Uh Makino are you sure this is the right club?" whispered Yuki

"I think so…" Makino was also wondering

"MAKINO!!" shouted Akira

The girls were searching for the person who shouted that name

"UP HERE!!" he yelled

The girls both looked up

"Now I know who picked this club for a place to hang out…" whispered Makino to Yuki

They both giggled as they went upstairs

V.I.P. ROOM

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" asked an infuriating Domyouji

"Hey!!" said Rui

"I invited Yuki along…why? Oh hi Rui" said Makino

"Oh Yuki-chan good to see you" said Akira

"O-ohayo" she said

"Oi guys, time's over," said Rui as he knocked on a small cabinet

There came out a blond haired girl whose hair was messy and Soujirou who was kiss marks all over his face…

"Okay who's next?" said Akira who was holding a bottle

"What are you playing?" asked Yuki

"Seven Minutes in Heaven" said Rui

Then the bottle landed on Makino…

"YES!!" Domyouji yelled out of nowhere earning him weird looks and a glare…

"Okay… you know the rules…" said Akira while grinning

"As they were being shoved into the closet…

"I bet you're happy about this!!" said Makino in an annoyed tone…

Domyouji could only smile…

As Makino and Domyouji were being stuffed in a small cabinet, with the help of Akira and Rui of course, Yuki just sat on a corner…

She glanced at Soujirou who was flirting with the girl she saw earlier…

Her heart was breaking into a million pieces as he kissed the girl passionately

She was angry with herself for falling with such an arrogant jerk…

She was getting thirsty so she decided to take a drink…

Since she does not want to get drunk, she just decided to get some cold water…

After getting her drink, she suddenly tripped and spilled the water on Soujirou and Anna…

"GOMENASAI… I DIDN'T MEANT IT!!" she said with a hint of panick in her voice

Suddenly Anna slapped her….

Everyone went silent…

"That's what you deserve for being a klutz…"

Everyone in the room was just looking at Yuki…

"Honey, let's go!!" said Anna as she dragged Soujirou

As soon as they left, Akira went to Yuki to comfort her…

"I'm such a klutz…ne?" she said with a smile, as her cheeks were still red from the slap…

"Don't cry Yuki…."

"Who said I was crying… That didn't hurt a bit…"

Rui and Akira know that she was lying…they just couldn't believe that Soujirou won't do anything…Since Yuki was always by his side when he needed her and yet he always leaves when she's the one in need…

Suddenly the small cabinet burst open…

"What did we miss?" asked the two who were clueless on what happened since both were busy arguing inside that they didn't hear what happened while they were locked in the cabinet…

* * *

there!! voila...finish!!

haha...it's really fun when tsukasa and tsukushi fight...then make up again...they're like kids...ne?Ü

review!!...arigato


	3. oLd HaG!

DISCLAIMER: AGAIN... I DON'T OWN THEM

Hey Guys! I'm back sorry it took a while before I can upload again...

I had writer's block and got too much stuff to do

I'm so touched to those who reviewed I thought it was a lousy story so I almost deleted it but seeing your comments/reviews

it made me feel appreciated:) well HAPPY HOLIDAYS, hope you have a good christmas vacation

* * *

# NEXT DAY # 

" WHAT?! SOUJIROU JUST STOOD THERE!" yelled Makino who was twisting and crumpling the towel _**(AN: you can tell she's really pissed!)**_

"Uh, Makino you have to relax, plus, I've decided that…" Then Yuki paused for a moment

" That…?" said Makino who was waiting for Yuki's reply

"That, I'll try my best to make him like me!" said Yuki with a smile

Makino fell down anime style and as she was standing up she saw the smile on her friends face

_"She really does like Soujirou even if he only sees her as a friend, even though he pushes her away all the time she still likes him …" thought Makino_

"Makino….Makino…MAKINO!!" yelled Yuki to her friend who apparently was on another planet

" Huh?! Oh, sorry I was thinking about something" replied Makino

"Oh okay, hey look customers!" said Yuki as she was getting ready to greet the customers who looked familiar

"Ohayo, welcome to the Dango Shop, what would you like?" said Yuki who was smiling sweetly at the couple

"Honey, can we go some place else?" whined the girl who was beside, wait…Soujirou

"Okay, Anything for you sweety" and with that Soujirou kissed her on the lips INFRONT of YUKI

Yuki stayed rooted to the ground, holding back her tears and trying not to strangle the girl from the previous night

As they were about to leave Makino yelled at the couple

"HOLD IT! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY FRIEND … OLD HAG!!" _**(AN: she was referring to the annoying, creepy, and ugly girl beside Soujirou)**_

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" answered Anna

"OLD HAG, WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS, OR DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT FOR YOU!!" said a fuming Makino who was being held back by Yuki

"C'mon Makino, cool it, if the owner finds out we might get fired…" whispered Yuki but to her dismay Makino is not the type of girl who allows other people to trample on her friends.

"Makino, stay out of this!" said Soujirou in a harsh tone

"And you of all people, how could you do nothing when that girl slapped Yuki, she was always there for you when you need her and yet you always leave her when she's the one in need…" said Makino in a calm manner without breaking eye contact with Soujirou

"MAKINO, STOP IT!" yelled Yuki which surprised Soujirou

"You don't have to be in this mess, I chose to help him in the first place, he has nothing do with it…" said Yuki to Makino then bowed to Soujirou " Gomenasai, don't be angry at Makino she was just protecting me, please, forgive her" and with that the couple left the shop leaving a crying Yuki behind.

* * *

There, finish! 

VOILA!

I guess it's now becoming more interesting, ne?

well... ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER :)


	4. hEaRt bRoKen!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN

I'm back with another chapter

Hope you guys enjoy it...

* * *

**_"AN" - Author's Notes_**

_"text" - thoughts_

# CLOSING TIME #

"Hey, Yuki you know you shouldn't have done that, I can protect myself" said Makino walking beside Yuki

"I know, but I felt like it was my responsibility to at least protect my friends who have been good to me" said Yuki smiling towards Makino

When a car suddenly stopped beside them and a pineapple hairstyle popped its head on the window

"MAKINO TSUKUSHI, YOU FORGOT ABOUT OUR DATE!" said a fuming Doumyouji to her girlfriend

"Huh…Oh yeah…I'm sorry Doumyouji, I promise, I'll make it up to you…" said Makino to her boyfriend

"Get in the car, I'll take you home and you can bring Yuki along" said Doumyouji _**(AN: so demanding!)**_

As Makino was getting inside the car Yuki stopped her

"Uh, Makino you go ahead I have to go some place else" said Yuki who was saying goodbye to her friend

"You sure about this, pineapple head doesn't mind, which is very rare for him you know" said Makino to Yuki

"I heard that!" said Doumyouji then both girls bursted laughing

"Well, See Ya tomorrow Makino, take care you guys" then the car sped off leaving Yuki behind.

Anyways, she has a reason why she doesn't want to join them, most of all she doesn't want to be a bother to her friend and his boyfriend. They are really a cute couple if they aren't arguing all the time. As she was walking through the park she saw some lovers who were having their date. They looked so happy and content, as if nothing in this world could break them apart.

"_I wonder if Soujirou and I will… get a hold of yourself nothing like that will ever happen" thought Yuki_

She didn't notice that she was already in front of her house when snow started fell…

"Christmas is just around the corner…" said Yuki when she heard a motorcycle stopping beside her…

" Soujirou-san what are you doing here?" asked Yuki who was shocked/happy to see the man of her dreams

"Um… can I talk to you?" asked a SHY Soujirou

_**(AN: Hey wait! Since when did Soujirou became shy?)**_

"Sure, come inside there's hot cocoa" exclaimed Yuki but as she was about to enter her house Soujirou grabbed her wrist and said " I would prefer some place else's" then he gave her a helmet

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Yuki who was baffled with Soujirou's act of kindness

"Just hop on" said Soujirou and with that they drove off to the city where they saw all the lights sparkling in the night. It's as if they were really destined together, but Soujirou is to slow to sense it _**(AN: And boy will he have a rude awakening! hahaha)**_

They stopped at the cliff, where you can see the beautiful city at night.

"So why did you take me here?" asked Yuki who was feeling cold and yet warm at the same time

"You see, I was hoping to ask this certain girl and make her my girlfriend" said Soujirou in a low voice

"_Oh my gosh, is he talking about me?" thought Yuki_

"Well, what is this girl like?" asked Yuki who was really interested in the subject

"You see, she's sweet, kind, thoughtful and most of all caring, I have been mean to her a lot of times and I guess I want to repay all her kindness" said Soujirou who was now looking at the stars

"_The stars have finally answered my prayers, he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend" thought Yuki with a smile_

"Well, I guess you should just go straight to the girl and tell her how you feel, and I'm sure she won't disappoint you" said Yuki with a smile and with that Soujirou covered her with his jacket

"Look, I'm sorry if I have been a jerk last time, I wasn't able to protect you, Makino is right, I didn't take care of you like you took care of me, and now things are going to change" said Soujirou who was looking at Yuki in the eye

"_This is it…" thought Yuki who was holding her breath_

"Yuki, will you…. Will you come with me to the airport tomorrow to fetch my… girlfriend" said Soujirou

"Of course, I will be glad to…wait girlfriend?" asked a dumbfounded Yuki

"Yeah, you see I left her in Europe, she was always so sweet to me, she even cared for me when I fell ill, and I know she loves me so much, I guess I have fallen for her too" said Soujirou with a smirk on his face

"Oh, but I thought… well, never mind and I'll be glad to accompany you tomorrow" said Yuki when suddenly tears started flowing down her cheeks

"Yuki, why are you crying?" asked Soujirou who was shocked at Yuki's reaction

"Oh it's n-nothing, I-I'm just ha-happy for y-you, you finally found y-your t-true hap-happiness" said Yuki with a smile that could win any man's heart _**(AN: too bad for Soujirou, he's too blind!!)**_

"Oh, is that it, You really are the greatest friend a guy can have… thanks a lot yuki-chan" and with that he hugged Yuki with all his might, Yuki can feel the warmth in that hug they shared.

"_Even though this hugs means friendship ONLY, I still am happy for him, even if it means breaking my heart into a million pieces, I just can't stand looking at his face and feeling all sad" thought Yuki_

Then Soujirou took Yuki home and gave her his jacket as a sign of appreciation for always being there for him.

"Thanks a lot Yuki you made me feel all better" said Soujirou then he kissed her on the cheeks and with that he drove off with full speed. Yuki was to shock to respond, it took a while to let her grasp the situation.

Then she has decided that…

"I'll be happy for Soujirou-san, even if it means giving up my love for you…" then Yuki started to go inside because snow started to fell.

* * *

There, done with another chapter!  
Too bad, Yuki is always just a FRIEND never the GIRLFRIEND but that can be arranged evil smile

oh well, i'll try to update as soon as I can, it's already late.

R&R, ja!


	5. JuSt a FrIenD!

DISCLAIMER: you already know what I'm about to say...

Hey Guys!!

Sorry it took a long time for me to upload a new chapter...

Thanks you for all those who reviewed...you really made me happy :)

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! i love you guys...

* * *

CHRISTMAS EVE 

"Great, it's almost Christmas and I still don't have a present for Tsukushi, Mom, Dad, Gramps, and….Soujirou-san" said Yuki as she emerged from the kitchen holding a cup of hot cocoa

When suddenly her cellphone rang

"Hello…" asked Yuki

"hey Yuki-chan I was wondering…can we go to the airport at around 2:00pm…" said Soujirou who just finished taking a bath

"Oh...yeah you're going to fetch your g-g-girlfriend" said yuki who find it hard to pronounce "GIRLFRIEND" due to some reason(_**AN: and we all now what that reason is….)**_

"Are you sure it's okay..I mean you sound like you have a cold…." Said Soujirou getting worried

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine… don't worry about me…" said Yuki who was staring at her cup of hot cocoa

"Okay, I'll meet you in front of the Dango shop" said Soujirou

"Sure, I'll be there... Ja." And with that she ended their conversation

"_I just have to give up on him…there's nothing wrong with that…and plus he'll be happy cause I won't be bugging him anymore and the fact that he already has a girlfriend…" _thought Yuki as she went straight to the bathroom to take a hot relaxing bath…

&DANGO SHOP&

"Shoot, it's already 2:30... I just had to fall asleep…" said Yuki who was racing her way through the dango shop

After running past a lot of people she finally arrived at her destination

"Hey….Soujirou-san…gomen…I fell…asleep.." said Yuki who was practically out of breath

"It's okay, her flight got delayed so she'll arrive around 3:00 in the afternoon…" said Soujirou who was smiling like an idiot(_**AN: smiling like an idiot is his thing… Considering on how he treats Yuki… :(** ) _

While waiting they strolled at the park were they spotted a lot of lovers skating their way through the frozen lake or just sitting on a bench keeping each other warm…

"Hey, are you okay…you look kind of troubled?" asked Soujirou to Yuki who was lost in deep thought

"Huh?... oh nothing it's just... I was thinking about something..that's all" said Yuki who was looking down at the snow

"Oh okay." Said Soujirou who was contented with her answer

Minutes past and still no one dared to talk to each another when suddenly…

"Uhmm, Soujirou I was kind of wondering how come F3 didn't mention that you have a girlfriend…I'm not meddling or anything I was just curious..seeing that they always tease you about you girl problems...Said Yuki

"Oh, it's because I didn't tell them… I just want to keep myself private at times…and it's okay I don't mind…" said Soujirou with a smile when suddenly a little girl approached both of them

"Mr.,Mr., care to buy a rose for your girlfriend?" asked the little girl who was selling beautiful red roses

"Uh…I'm not his girlfriend" said Yuki who as blushing

"Sure, I'll take them all" said Soujirou

"Thank You very much, hope you will have a wonderful Christmas" said the little girl who was walking away with a smile

"Nice move Soujirou-san, you could give this to your girlfriend…." Said Yuki who was looking at the roses

"Yeah, these are her favorite" said Soujirou when suddenly his phone rang

"Hey… you're already there..sure…I'll pick you up…bye… I love you too" said Soujirou

Upon hearing this Yuki can't help but let a single tear slide past her cheek.While, her heart breaks into a million pieces

"So she's already at the airport let's go get her" said Yuki with smile who was wiping her tear away

"Sure" said Soujrou who was excited and nervous at the same time

* * *

There, done with another chapter:) 

Sorry if there are a lot of typos...

hope you'll enjoy the following chapters

R&R

JA!


	6. CoLd nD LoneLy ChriStmAs!

DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Hana Yori Dango, the characters, and the song

Hey guys...

I finally found time to upload another story... Just got back from camping...the best part was when we went star gazing...:)

Now enough of my blabbering and on with the story...

* * *

&AIRPORT&

"SOUJIROU-KUN!!" yelled a tall girl with brunette hair as she ran towards Soujirou

"Mia, it's good to see you" said Soujirou with a smile as she embraced his girlfriend tightly, completely forgetting Yuki.

Meanwhile, while the two were having an intimate moment Yuki was just standing there, looking at them it's as if she was in a movie but the thing is she's just an extra

"Mia, this is my friend Yuki" said Soujirou

"Nice to meet you, you're really pretty" said Yuki with a smile

"You too" said Mia who was already shooting a very deadly glare at Yuki

"Uhmm… Yuki thanks for accompanying me to fetch Mia, but we have to go now I still have to bring her to her hotel" said Soujirou not even asking if Yuki will be okay by her own

"Oh I-I see, okay then, nice meeting you" said Yuki as she turned around leaving them behind

"Let's go" said Mia who plastered a fake smile

"Sure" said Soujirou who wrapped his arms on Mia's waist

As Yuki left the airport she wandered through the streets of Tokyo thinking of a good present to give to her friends and family. Also, thinking about the incident earlier, she felt like she was the third party, a villain in a nice love story. The deadly glare that Mia gave her was left unnoticed.

"I just have to make myself busy so I could forget him…" muttered Yuki as she walked inside a mall

Suddenly a song was played on the PA…(**AN: I'm not sure on what they call those things...**)

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Suddenly Yuki stopped on her tracks when she heard that song

It's as if it was describing her feelings inside

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

True enough, Soujirou is the only thing that Yuki thinks before she sleeps and it hurts her to see that he has someone else already

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

As Yuki was walking inside a store she noticed two familiar persons…

It was Tsukushi and Tsukasa having a wonderful date, both were smiling and sharing an ice cream.

Yuki wondered when she will smile like that, a smile that she can only give to the person who makes her feel special

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

She then remembers the moments were Soujirou and Mia was in each other's embrace.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

She walks out of the store, walking endlessly through a crowd of people who just finished their Christmas shopping

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

Upon hearing that verse Yuki saw Soujirou and Mia inside a store sharing spaghetti together

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

They look so happy and it's the first time Yuki saw Soujirou smiling from ear to ear after what happened between him and Sarah. She can't help but cry as Soujirou kissed Mia on the lips

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_

With that the song ended and Yuki just walked into another store trying to forget the image of Soujirou…

* * *

Awww... ain't it sad?

I love that song (Teardrops on My Guitar - Taylor Swift)...

I just have to make chapter using it...cause I can totally relate to it...

Now...kindly click that button over there and send me some loving...haha:)

JA!!


	7. jEaLouSy!

DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Any of the Characters... I Just borrowed them

Hey There!

Valentines's Day is just around the corner...don't you feel excited?

Well...I'm not since there are a lot of assignments...haha

To those who are going out this Valentine's...hope you have fun...

To those who aren't going out like me... Let's just buy a whole pack of chocolates..haha :)

* * *

**AN - Author's Note**

_"text" - thought_

&Christmas Season is now over and it's back to work...&

Yuki is inside the Dango shop and it's been 1 month since that incident happen. She hardly ever sees Nishikado Soujirou anymore and he doesn't even reply to her text messages.

"Hey, Yuki" said Tsukushi who just got in

"Hey, so how was your date with Tsukasa?" asked Yuki who was flipping through the magazine (**AN: She didn't tell Makino that she saw her last time at the mall...**)

"Fine, pineapple head decided to treat me an ice cream…again" said Tsukushi as she walked behind the counter"ohhh" said Yuki who was looking at a picture of a model

"Hey, what are you looking at?" asked Tsukushi who peeking from behind

"Nothing!" said Yuki as she instantly closed the magazine ,but Tsukushi already snatched it from her

"So… you were looking at this model?" said Tsukushi who was pointing to a model who had the slimmest body, long hair and blue eyes that Yuki had ever seen

"Uh.. that's Soujirou-san's girlfriend" said Yuki in a low voice

"WHAT?!" asked Tsukushi who was shocked

"Well…that's his girlfriend he's planning to stick to one girl from now on…he even asked me to help him fetch her at the airport" said Yuki who was now snatching the magazine back

"Woah… I never thought Soujirou would be even serious with a girl" said Tsukushi in amazement

"Yeah… I thought so too" said Yuki who was about to cry

"Ohhh…Well, just forget about him Yuki there are lot's of guys who would like you, I mean your pretty and you have a nice smile that could make any guy fall for you" said Tsukushi as she was patting her friend on the back

"Easy for you to say, you have Tsukasa and I have...none" said Yuki who was looking down

When suddenly a customer came in…

"Ohayo… what would you….REIKU?!" asked the two girls who were practically shocked at the person before them

"Missed me?" asked the chestnut haired guy with green eyes

"How are you?" asked Tsukushi in amazement

"Fine, just came back from London, how about you? I heard you're already engage to Tsukasa Domyouji?" asked Reiku

"Ohhh…pineapple head, well not yet…but after graduation..i guess" said Tsukushi who was now going to the back door to get something

"Hey Rei, long time no see" said Yuki with a smile

"Hey, I missed you a lot Yu-chan" said Rei as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Yuki

OUTSIDE THE DANGO SHOP…

"Hurry up, Akira I still needs some sweets for the tea ceremony" said Soujirou who was walking inside the Dango Shop when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks

'I'm coming. I'm coming…Hey why did you stop?" asked Akira who suddenly looked in front of them

There was Yuki being hugged by her childhood friend/crush inside the dango shop in front of Akira and Soujirou

When Tsukushi emerged from the back door…

"Oh hey guys" said Tsukushi as she saw Akira and Soujirou

Rei let go of Yuki who was blushing madly…

"I would like you to meet, Reiku Nakahara" said Tsukushi as she introduced the handsome young man to Akira and Soujirou

"Nice to meet you, I believe you're the son of the President of Nakahara Corp. am I right?" asked Akira walked close to Rei

"Nice to meet you to, and yeah I'm the youngest" said Rei

"Wow Makino, I thought you said you don't know anyone from the elite society?" asked Akira

"Well, at that time they were still struggling and it took a few years before their company sky rocketed" said Tsukushi

"Hey, Yu-chan you alright?" asked Rei to Yuki

"Yeah, I'm fine..oh… Hi Soujirou-san" said Yuki towards Soujirou

"Hi… " mumbled Soujirou who was lost in his own world

"_Why is it that when I saw Yuki being hugged by someone else my heart ached?" thought Soujirou _(**AN: ohhh… it hurts doesn't it?**)

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys…Rei is our childhood friend and Yuki's crush" said Tsukushi who suddenly got an idea….

"MAKINO!" yelled Yuki who tried to cover Tsukushi's mouth

"You see... it broke Yuki's heart when he left for London five years ago to study…" said Tsukushi who was glancing at Soujirou's reaction

"Makino…." Said Yuki who was now blushing madly

Understanding the situation Akira suddenly butted in…

"Oh… But they do make a cute couple don't they Jiroh?" asked Akira with a sly smile on his face

"Uh…y-yeah" said Soujirou who was feeling weird again..(**AN: It's called…JEALOUSY**)

With that comment Rei and Yuki blushed…

"_I better thank Akira later for backing me up…" thought Makino_

"Well, we better get going we still need to prepare for the tea ceremony later this afternoon…" said Akira as he practically dragged Jiroh out of the shop

As Akira hopped inside the car Soujiroh looked through the transparent glass of the Dango Shop one last time…

There he saw Yuki smiling sweetly… it felt bad to see her smile from afar, but the worst thing is that…that smile wasn't meant for him, but for somebody else...

* * *

The IRONY... how I love it :) 

The story is getting pretty interesting...don't you think so?

Now that Soujirou realizes what it feels like to be replaced... I wonder what will happen next... :)

I guess we just have to wait for another chapter to find out...

R&R

JA!


	8. rEaLize!

**DISCLAIMER: not mine... just the plot...**

EXAMS are finally over...and it's only a matter of days till I graduate:)

Sorry for slacking off but I have a perfectly good reason... it's because of our thesis...

we have to finish it or else my diploma will be on hold...

enough of my blabbering and on with the story... :)

* * *

**AN - Author's Note**

_"text" - thought_

DaNgo sHoP

"So, why did you come back anyway?" asked Yuki who was cleaning the tables

"Well, my parents decided that I should get a break from all the stress and everything…" said Rei as he sat down on one of the chairs when suddenly….

"uhmm.. Yuki do you mind if I take you out… I mean like on a date?" Asked Rei who was blushing ten shades of red

"Uh….sure why not" said Yuki as she gave him her heart warming smile that could melt a guy's heart **(AN: **_**awww…so sweet!!) **_

Meanwhile…

"For the last time Soujirou stop walking around" said an annoyed Akira

"Huh…Oh ok…" was Soujirou's curt reply as he sat down on his bed

"You know what, just cool it ok? You've been acting weird since we left the Dango shop, is something bothering you?" asked Akira who suddenly realized something…

"Oh uh… nothing" said Jiroh who was fidgeting

"Know what…If I don't know you any better I'd say your JEALOUS" said Akira with a grin

"No I'm not, what makes you say that?" asked Jiroh who was blushing

"Well, the fact that you can't stop walking around your room and you look at your watch every five minutes" and with that Akira was grinning because he really like teasing Soujirou

"No I'm not and besides I have better things to… NOW WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Soujirou as he pushed Akira out the door

"Fine, sheesh don't have to be so jealous…." Said Akira as he closed the door

After a while Soujirou checked his cell phone to see if there's any text message, but not from his grilfriend...but from Yuki...

"_Why won't she text me…wait why am I waiting for her text messages I usually delete them anyways" _thought Soujirou when suddenly his cell phone rang…

"Hello…." He said

"Jiroh kun" **(AN: guess who called him??)**

"Oh…Mia it's you…so how was your day?" asked Jiroh while lying on the couch

"Oh the usual…going to a lot of photo shoots… I'm getting really tired actually"

"hmm… let's go out tonight…my treat" said Jiroh

"REALLY?!! That's great Jiroh Kun…. I'll wait for you in the park"

"Hai"

"Bye, Loev You Jiroh Kun" said Mia

"Love you too" said Jiroh then he closed his cell phone

"_At least my mind would be focused on Mia…for now" _thought Jiroh as he grabbed his jacket and head towards for the park

pArK..

"_where the heck is Mia?" _when suddenly he noticed a beautiful girl beside him

"_why is it that she looks so familiar…hold on…YUKI??!!" _

"Oh hi Jiroh, what's up?" asked Yuki who was wearing a black dress and had her hair in an updo…**(AN: sorry if I suck at describing things…especially on what the type of clothes they wear…but I'll try my best)**

"Is that really you?" asked Jiroh in disbelief as he eyed the sexy young lady before him

"Of course, silly who else would it be?" said Yuki

"So you're finally going out…aren't you?" said Jiroh with a sad smile that isn't noticeable to Yuki

"Yeah…wait how did you..?" but Yuki wasn't able to finish her sentence

"Lucky guess.. You look really beautiful" said Jiroh with a smile

"Oh..thanks you look so handsome yourself…as always" said Yuki who was giggling.

Then there was a complete silence….

"_I never noticed her until now, how she looks, she smiles, she laughs just everything about her…" _thought Jiroh who was staring at Yuki

"Uh….Jiroh… I have something to tell you…" said Yuki who was clutching her bag tightly

"Sure, what is it?" asked Jiroh who was looking at her straight in the eye

"I…I decided to…. Give up on you… I just realized that you're really happy with her and that nothing will ever happen between us… I've already accepted the fact that… we'll just stay as friends…. Since I want you to be happy…" said Yuki who was trying to hold back her tears as she said that to Jiroh's face

"Ohhh … I see" was all Jiroh could say because he was too shocked to absorb all the things she just said

"_why…why do I feel like crying… I should be happy cause she finally decided to let go… yet, I was hoping she would stay" _

"Yu-chan" said Rei from a far as he waved towards their direction

"Rei-kun" said Yuki as she ran towards the guy

"Hey, you're Soujirou right? Nice to meet you" said Rei as he extended his hand towards Soujirou

"Yeah, nice meeting you too" said Jiroh

"Well, we have to go now, see you around Jiroh" said Yuki as she waved good bye to Jiroh

"_I should be happy for her… but why do I feel like there's something wrong…"_

"Jiroh-kun, sorry for taking so long" said Mia as she hugged Jiroh from the back

"Let's go" then he wrapped his arms around Mia's waist as they headed towards the Famous Restaurant "Chef Paris" **(AN: I Just made that up…I really don't know if there's really a restaurant with that name)**

"_Why is it that you realize how much that person means to you when they're already gone…."

* * *

YAY!! another chapter done... _

I'll try to update as soon as I can

and I'll try to improve my writing skills... :)

Arigato to all those who reviewed and will review my story

You guys don't know how much it means to me...

R&R

Ja!!


	9. Sneaky Indeed!

What's up Y'all! ^^

I received a couple of comments regarding this story so I decided to continue it.. *Thanks for all the encouragement*

It's been 2 years since I watched Boys Over Flower *Korean Version* and I must say I'm somehow disappointed with the Soujirou and Yuki story... I expected a lot more, maybe ending up together? ^^

But yeah, I still love this couple and believe that they should have at least be given more emphasis with their 'relationship'

It took me 3 years before deciding to update once again, I'm really sorry about that. It's because I've been pre occupied with Super Junior, Shinee, and Beast *yes, I am a KPop fan* and school work *I'm also a college student*. Nevertheless, I'm really planning on continuing this story, though I may not update much often but I promise to end this story. :)

I'm so thankful to all the people who subscribed/reviewed/ and favorited this story.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER/S IN THE STORY...JUST THE PLOT ^^**

On with the story...

* * *

"I want all the details, spill!" said Tsukushi as she took hold of Yuki's arms who was currently arranging the cupcakes on display

"We just reminisced about our high school days, that's all "said Yuki with a smile as she gently pushed her friend away

"Your smile can't fool me, Yuki." Said Tsukushi in a sing song voice

"I'm telling you the truth here and besides he told me he was engaged" said Yuki who is now preoccupied in arranging the magazines

"Ohh… What? Engaged? To whom?"

"This girl" Yuki then pointed the girl at the front cover of Vogue magazine

"Hmm, you're more suitable for Reiku and besides it looks to me that she did her nose 2 times" scoffed Tsukushi who grabbed the magazine then angrily placed the magazine back at the rack

"But you know what, I think that girl looks familiar…" said Yuki

"You must've seen her in one of those popular ads in tv" replied Tsukushi who is busy browsing through a magazine

"Oh no!"

"What is it Yuki?" asked a bewildered Tsukushi

"That girl is Soujirou-san's girlfriend!"

"What?"

*Soujirou's Mansion*

"Calm down Soujirou, you won't be able to think of something if you continuously walk around the room" said Akira who is calmly seated on Soujirou's couch

"Easy for you to say, what will you do if you find out your girlfriend's engaged?" he replied angrily as he pounded his fist on the table

"It's not like she has a choice, Jiroh. You know that sooner or later we have to get married. The only option is that it's either we get to choose the one who we want to marry or let our parents assign them to us" said Rui in a bored tone as he gazed outside the window

"This is unfair! She's the only girl for me and I'm the only guy for him!" exclaimed Soujirou as he collapsed on the bed

"Then fight for her. Do what I did when mother disapproved of my relationship with Tsukushi" encouraged Tsukasa as he patted his friend on the shoulder

"But our situation is different. She's doing this because she wanted to help her parents merge with a bigger company"

"So you're saying that she agreed to this?" asked Rui who walked towards Soujirou

"Yes, but she was forced by her father."

"Don't you think it's unusual? Mia, after all is one of the high ranking models in the world. That means she gets paid a lot, why would her father want to marry off her daughter just like that?" asked the ever curious Akira

"Didn't I tell you, she is doing this for her father" said Soujirou in an annoyed tone

"It's not that. It seems to me there is a deeper reason why she agreed to this whole engagement, don't you think, Tsukasa?" asked Akira

"Now that you've mentioned it I believe Hanada Corp. is doing really well in the clothing business. So, it's impossible for them to merge at the moment. They're practically in line with the international clothing brands." Said Tsukasa in a know it all voice

"So you're saying that my girlfriend is lying to me!" exclaimed Soujirou

"Chill, it's not like that. We're just curious that's all and you owe us, dude!" replied Akira

"I agree with Akira, you didn't even tell us you had a girlfriend! Let alone you guys were planning on getting married this year!" said Tsukasa who lightly punched Soujirou's arm

"What about Yuki?" asked Rui

"What about her?"

"Honestly Soujirou, don't you have any feelings for the girl?" asked Rui who is now standing in front of him

"We're just friends. She already told me that she decided that we should remain friends, finally a girl like her would never be suitable for me" said Soujirou with a smirk but was punched on the jaw by Akira

"Hey, don't talk to Yuki like that!" yelled Akira as he defended their friend

"Why are you defending her? Do you like her?" replied an angry Soujirou who was wiping away the blood on his lips

"What if I said yes?" asked Akira who was now being held back by Rui

"WHAT?"

"You think that just because your girlfriend is one of those models doesn't mean Yuki isn't good enough. I've seen her cry because of you" retorted Akira

"You tell me! Aren't you the one who is infamous for breaking a lot of girl's heart? What's with the sudden change?" asked Soujirou who walked right in front of Akira

"I've fallen for Yuki. Despite her being a simple girl, she is still gorgeous in her own way" said Akira as he stared intensely at Soujirou's eyes

"Some friend you are!" replied Soujirou as he angrily stormed out of his room

After a few seconds, Rui checked if Soujirou is really gone.

"Did he left?" asked Tsukasa as he went beside Akira

"Yep, he went straight to the front door" replied Rui as he took a seat on the couch

"That went pretty well, right guys?" asked Akira with a smile who seemed to be proud with his acting skills

"He's probably headed towards the Dango Shop" said Tsukasa with a smile

"That was fun but sneaky" said Rui who is also smiling

"Now, all we have to do is make Soujirou realize his feelings for Yuki." Said Akira as he clapped his hands together

"But what about Mia? Don't you find her sudden engagement, baffling?" asked Rui as he walked towards Akira and Tsukasa

"You know what to do?" asked Akira towards Tsukasa

"Got Ya!" replied Tsukasa with a smirk as he took out his phone.

* * *

How was it? ^^

The boys like Yuki better, YEAY! :)

Thank You for reading and hope you guys enjoyed it!

**R&R**


	10. Letting Go!

Hey everyone!

Hope y'all enjoy reading the story... ^^

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS; JUST THE PLOT :)**

* * *

Soujirou was driving 3 times than the normal speed limit

_"Even my friend betrayed me? Why Yuki? There are a lot of girls that are more suitable for him!"_ These questions kept repeating inside Soujirou's mind.

He felt angry, betrayed, and jealous at the same time. It was a different feeling considering Yuki was the reason of it all. As the stop light turned red his hand unconsciously touched his phone.

As Soujirou browsed through the messages, one had caught his eye which made his lips curved into a simple smile

**'Soujirou-san, are you ok? I've heard that your girlfriend is engaged to someone else.. I'm sorry to hear that. Do you need someone to talk to? I promise I'll be there in an instant. ^^ What are friends for, right?'**

The last line tug Soujirou's heart

'_What are friends for…' _ Those words lingered for a while. Wasn't that what he wished for a long time ago… For Yuki to finally accept the fact that they can only be friends, but why does he feel like regretting it all..

"Yuki-chan, what have you done to me?" He asked himself with slight chuckle. When the lights turned green, he knew exactly where to go now.

***DANGO SHOP***

"Yuki-chan, I'm going now. See you tomorrow, I'm sorry that I have to leave early today, you now Tsukasa…."

"It's okay Tsukushi-chan, I understand… Now go, I know you have an important date with him. Don't forget to tell me all details tomorrow, alright?" asked Yuki as she pushed her friend outside the dango shop.

As she was waving Tsukushi good bye, she felt slightly jealous of her friend. She was lucky to have a guy who loves her despite her family background. Who would ever thought that a guy as rowdy and is bad ass as Tsukasa would have a girlfriend as headstrong and caring like Tsukushi. Yuki would feel jealous whenever Tsukasa dropped by. Although Tsukushi would always reprimand Tsukasa since she knows that her friend might be a little uncomfortable Yuki insisted that he just loves her too much.

"I wonder when I will be happy like Tsukushi-chan?" asked Yuki out loud as she stared at Tsukushi hailing a taxi cab

Unknowingly, Soujirou was staring at a distance and he saw the expression on Yuki's face.

He was aware that she feels jealous and who could blame her. It was rather surprising for Soujirou that he knows Yuki too well that he 'accidentally' appears every time she's sad or in trouble.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'll be there for you every time you need me." Said Soujirou as he held his phone tighter

**Meanwhile…**

"Oi, Tsukasa! What's with the sudden date? I know you're up to something , now spill!" said Yuki as she arrived at their meeting place

"Woah, don't I get a hug first or a kiss?" asked Tsukasa with a smirk while his buddies where giggling on the side

"What are you babbling about?" yelled Tsukushi who was now blushing while her boyfriend continued to taunt her

"Tsukasa, that's enough. I think Tsukushi displayed all the shades of red already since her face now looks like a tomato" said Rui with a smile as he patted the girl on the head

"Oi, don't touch her like that" said Tsukasa defensively as he yanked Tsukushi away from Rui who was now giggling at his friend's over protectiveness

"Okay, settle down guys. Let's tell Tsukushi what we've found out recently" said Akira as he pulled Tsukushi away from Tsukasa and made her sit beside Rui

"Hmm, if you're going to tell me about Rei and Mia's engagement then I'm way ahead of you…" said Tsukushi in a know it all voice

"We know you'll be informed ahead of time but, that's not it" said Rui with a small smile while Tsukushi suddenly choked on her drink

"It seems that Mia has a disorder. From what I've heard it's called Dissociative Fugue it is where you go from one place to another and apparently you forget who you are and live a new life." Said Akira as he took a sip from his drink

"Is it like amnesia?" asked Tsukushi as she took a bite from her croissant

"Kind of… it's a disorder where when a person impulsively wanders or travels away from home and upon arrival in the new location is unable to remember his/her past" said Tsukusa in a confident tone

"Wow Tsukasa, how do you know all of this?" asked Tsukushi in amazement

"Internet" said Tsukusa with a peace sign while his friends were suddenly surrounded by a dark aura

"In other words, when Mia met Soujirou in France she was experiencing the disorder…" said Rui who was looking at Tsukushi

"But why did she go there in the first place?" asked Tsukushi

"She had a quarrel with her fiancé" said Akira as he took out his phone to show Tsukushi something

"Isn't that Rei and Mia?" asked Tsukushi as she pointed towards a happy couple

"Her real name isn't Mia its Megumi… while she was in France she assumed a new identity. Hence, Mia was born and she was hired as a model during her stay there so she could earn a living"

"But how where they able to to fnd her?"

"Her father spent a lot just to find her daughter but when they found her she didn't want to go with them. Saying that they were strangers and she hasn't seen them in her whole life" said Akira as he put down his phone

"So you're saying that Rei and Mia.. I mean Megumi were already engaged in the first place? Even before she met Soujirou?" asked Tsukushi who was now getting a bit confused

"Yep, but Megumi thinks the other way around."

"Wait I'm confused… So Megumi had a quarrel with Rei and fled to France with a heavy heart since she wanted to take a break and upon arrival she forgot why she went there in the first place and eventually met Soujirou?" askd Tsukushi while the three boys nodded

"Does Soujirou know about this?" asked Tsukushi

"Not yet… we're planning on telling him later but, apparently he isn't answering our calls" said Akira with a smile

"What are you so happy about? Aren't you supposed to be concerned about your friend whose gone missing?"asked Tsukushi who is now wondering why the boy's expression were like that

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he's just around the block eating something sweet" said Rui with a smile as he took a sip from his drink

***DANGO SHOP***

"It feels lonely without Tsukushi-chan" said Yuki with a sigh as she placed her hand under her chin

Suddenly, the door of the dango shop opened

"Welcome to the…" but before Yuki could finish her sentence she was utterly shocked to Soujirou at the door

"Hey, aren't you happy to see me? You said I can come to you when I need someone to talk to?" he said with a smile

"I did but, I wasn't expecting you'd take it seriously" said Yuki as she approached him

"Why? Is it because you'd think that you don't mean anything to me?" asked Soujirou, who was hurting deep inside because it was his fault for making Yuki doubt him in the first place

"Honestly, yeah…" said Yuki as she laughed it off but, Soujirou was hurt. It's his fault in the first place and he's aware of it

"Uhmm, anyways, can I offer you some sweets?" asked Yuki as she tried to change the subject

Soujirou was still looking at her and was contemplating inside

"_Yuki-chan, was I that ruthless to you that you fail to see me anymore? I'm sorry for hurting you… and I think I've fallen in love with you' _

"Soujirou-san! Are you alright? You seem kinda spaced out…" said Yuki as she walked towards Soujirou

"Huh, I'm fine" he said with a smile

"Alright but, let me get you something to drink first you seem kinda tired" said Yuki as she started to walk away from Soujirou when he suddenly grabbed her hand

"Uhmm, Soujirou-san what's wrong?" asked Yuki as she looked at Soujirou's hand intertwined with hers

"I'm sorry I was mean and cold hearted to you before… can you give me another chance?" blurted Soujirou as he looked Yuki in the eyes

"W-what are you talking about?" asked a baffled Yuki who was blushing at Soujirou's confession

"I can't take this anymore… Ever since you told me you'd finally given up I thought everything would be okay but it wasn't you were always on my mind since then…" said Soujirou as he held Yuki's hand tighter

"Soujirou-san…" before Yuki could continue he was cut mid sentence by Soujirou

"Don't ever call me Soujirou-san again… it hurts to know that you really are keeping a distance from me… call me Jiroh-kun. I know this might seem sudden but, I think I'm falling in love with you" said Soujirou as she pulled Yuki close to him

"W-what?"

"All I'm saying is… will you go out with me?" said Soujirou in an instant. This was the first time Soujirou asked a girl out and he wasn't used to it

Deep inside Yuki was shouting and screaming with joy that her dream has finally come true but she knows the difference between a dream and reality so she decided to say…

"No. I'm sorry Soujirou-san but I can't. You must be confused with everything that is going on and must have confused your feelings." Said Yuki in a low tone as she pulled her hand out of Soujirou's grip

"Yuki-chan… "

"I'm sorry Soujirou-san. I can't afford another heart break… I'm aware that you are still going out with Mia-san even though she's engaged, please fight for her. Don't give up that easily…" said Yuki with a smile as she tried to hold her tears back

"Y-you think I was just using you as an excuse?" asked Soujirou as he tried to control his emotions

"Yes. After all those years of chasing you has made me weary… and you made it clear to me that I will never have your heart. There were times that you were too kind that I must've mistaken them for love but I was wrong. Soujirou-san, I wish you all the happiness but I know it's not with me…" said Yuki as she forced a smile

"Are you sure about that Yuki-chan?" said Soujirou as he tried to stop his tears from falling

"Yes, I'm sure. I can't believe I chased you for 3 years… that was silly of me. Who would ever thought that someone like you, Soujirou-san, a well sought bachelor be a match for me, a plain girl." Said Yuki with a chuckle as she tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall any minute

"I-I'm sorry I wasted your time Yuki-chan. I have to go now…" he said as she lowered his head and left.

"_I'm sorry Jiroh-kun, this is for the best. I want to find someone who can fight for me and love me as I am. I still love you but, I can't take it anymore… I'm sorry I had to push you away" _Yuki was now crying as she looked at Soujirou's retreating figure

"_A taste of my own medicine… This is all my fault. I didn't realize what I had till it's gone and now she has someone else… I'm stupid for realizing it now that Yuki was the one who was beside me all this time. Not once did she complain about my habits… I threw her away again and again but, she still came back.. but I guess everyone has their limits… Yuki, I understand if you don't want me back. I've been a jerk and I don't deserve you… please be happy with some one else so that I won't regret losing you…'_

For the first time, Soujirou was crying because of a girl. Not because he was rejected but, because he knew the pain he had given her and its right for her to turn him down. He finally realized his mistake of letting someone go and knowing that every single thing he did would eventually come back to him.

* * *

Dissociative Fugue is a real disorder.. it is where you forget your identity once you impulsively travel/wander from one place to another.

I'll try to update soon.. :)

**R&R**


	11. Move On

Christmas is almost near, do you guys have any plan yet? ^^

This story might have a few chapters left... but I'm still considering if I should make it longer. What do you guys think? :)

**DISCLAIMER: the only thing I own is the plot.**

If you guys got confused with the story, you can leave me a message or comment *HUGS*

* * *

Soujirou couldn't believe that he experienced yet another heart break and this time, it's his entire fault.

Feeling sorry for himself, he didn't notice the falling of rain droplets.

_'Yuki, I'm sorry. I really am… If only I could turn back the time, I promise I'll treat you better instead of running away from you. I let go of the only girl who made me happy and accepted me for who I am.._' as he was staring at the dango shop from outside his car he noticed a guy was patiently waiting outside the shop.

On the other hand, Yuki was debating whether she should close early or not since there's no customer and that the rain is pouring really badly.

She decided on letting the rain subside when someone knocked on the shop's window

"Rei! What are you doing here? Come inside!" signaled Yuki as she hurriedly open the door to let her friend in.

"I thought you were going to make me stay out in the cold" chortled Rei as he dried off his hair with the towl Yuki handed him

"What brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be meeting your fiancée?" Rei was taken aback by Yuki's bluntness which he found 'attractive' and 'unusual' at the same time.

"Since when did you become this blunt?" said Rei as he placed his pointy finger on Yuki's nose, which made the girl blush in embarrassment

"I was just concerned, I heard you guys were having a hard time… need someone to talk to?" offered Yuki as she flashed him a genuine smile which moved Rei deeply.

"To be honest, Yu-chan… she's missing" sighed Rei as he plopped on the seat near the entrance

"What? Since when? Have you looked for her? Is she alright?" Yuki bombarded Rei with questions which made him chuckle inside 'Even after all this years, she's still the same caring Yuki. My first love.' He just smiled at the thought while making Yuki stare in wonder

"Hey, what are you smiling about? Are you happy that you're soon to be wife is missing?" she lightly slapped Rei on the to make him come back to his senses thinking that he must've forgotten that it was his 'fiancée' that was missing

"I was smiling because I can't believe you still haven't changed' he said sincerely which caught Yuki off guard. Rei took this as an opportunity to hug Yuki which made her stiff at the sudden contact.

"I'm sorry I left you back then. There was nothing could do… "

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Yuki was waiting at the park's swing for someone. She continuously flipped her phone to check if she had received any text message._

"_I guess he's not coming…" she uttered as she clutched the box tightly. Just as she was about to leave, Rei ran towards her_

"_I'm sorry I'm late. Did you wait long?" asked Rei in between breaths which made Yuki giggle ate her friend's cuteness._

"_I'm fine. It looks like you just ran a marathon, why don't we sit first?" offered Yuki as they sat back down at the swing._

_It was quiet. None of them decided to speak as they rock back and forth the swing. Until Rei decided that it was time to let Yuki know the truth_

"_Yu-chan, I'll be straight to the point. I-I'm getting engaged." He said in a firm voice as he faced Yuki_

_Yuki was shocked to hear that, which made her accidentally drop the box she was holding._

_Rei noticed the box so he decided to reach for it. "Don't!" yelled Yuki but the box was already in Rei's hands._

"_Are you… giving this to me?" he asked with a smirk which made Yuki blush as she shyly nodded her head. Yuki was shocked when Rei gave her a kiss on the cheeks which made her eyes go round._

"_Thanks for this wonderful present Yu-chan" he said happily as he cherished the bracelet that was inside the box_

_Yuki was debating whether she should tell her feelings for the boy but, he was about to be engaged. She was debating with herself when she didn't notice Rei's hands were sneakily making their way towards her small hands._

"_Yuki, if I say I like you, will you agree to be my girlfriend?" he was now caressing Yuki's hands with care_

"_B-but Rei-kun… you're getting engaged soon? How is that possible?" asked Yuki who was trying to stop tears from falling because of his confession_

"_I promised myself that if I ever have my first girlfriend, I wanted her to be the girl whom I personally proposed to" he then looked at her with a smile, "I'll ask again, Yuki.. would you like to be my girlfriend?"_

_Yuki shyly nodded as she tried to pull her hands away from Rei's grip._

"_YEAY! SHE SAID YES!" Rei was jumping up and down as if he had won the lottery, while Yuki was giggling at his 'boyfriend' . _

_After their meeting, Rei was now walking Yuki back home._

"_Yu-chan, though I'm getting engaged… I still want our relationship to last. Maybe, I can break off the engagement…" he said hopefully but was slapped by Yuki on the arm_

"_Don't! You're dad would get angry… I don't want to see you getting hit because of me" this touched Rei's heart as he tried to control himself from hugging the girl_

"_I-I like you too, Rei-kun but, if time comes that you're engagement would happen.. . I want to break up" she said quietly which shocked Rei "Why? I thought you said you liked me? Why are you giving me away" he got hurt at her words_

"_I do like you but, if time comes that your family does make it big… it'll be embarrassing to have one of the top heirs in the country dating a commoner" this made Rei chuckle. This was the reason why he loved Yuki so much, she was too giving. She would rather experience hardship rather than let the people she loved be in pain._

"_Let's make a deal… if my dad finally chooses a girl for me, let's break up" said Rei seriously which made Yuki nod with a frown on her face_

"_Don't be sad… if I do get a fiancée I'm going to make sure that whenever we get to talk about our past relationships, I would proudly brag that I had the best girlfriend in the world. She was my first girlfriend, my childhood friend, and my best friend" then he gave Yuki a quick kiss before running off_

"_REI! You sneaky fox! You're still lame as ever… I'll get you for that" yelled Yuki as she ran after Rei._

_Then the sad day came. Yuki was in school when she received a note and with it was the bracelet she gave Rei. Knowing the reason why he returned the girt, Yuki clutched the bracelet tightly as tears fall from her face._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Yuki just smiled as she patted Rei on the shoulder

'"It's alright, Rei-kun. I know that day was bound to come. I'm just happy that I got to see you again after all this years" she said with a smile as she held out her hand but, instead Rei planted a kiss on her lips which left her rooted to the spot.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm also glad that we're okay despite not seeing each other for years. I'm glad to have my childhood friend and best friend back" Rei gave Yuki a hug to which she also returned.

Meanwhile, Soujirou was now soaking wet as he witnessed everything that happened inside the shop. He was now convinced that Yuki did indeed found someone who would cherish her.

With a weary heart he went inside his car and drove off.

'I'm glad you've found your happiness Yuki, I just wished that it was me… '

Yuki decided to separated first "So this means we're cool?" she held out her hand

Rei nodded in reply as he reached out for her hand.

"I can sense that you really love your fiancée though, I'll help you in looking for her" Yuki was glad that Rei showed up. If it weren't for him, she would've been crying until now.

* * *

Rei is sneaky but, that's his charm :)

Makino wasn't aware of Yuki and Rei's relationship in the past since they never got to tell her. Their relationship didn't last long since Rei had to fly over to London to help his dad.

I hope you guys liked this chapter... some of the scenes here were based on real life experience by those who are close to me .

Comments are very much appreciated, till next time.

.CIAO.


End file.
